Super Duper Sinister Plot of the Traps and Orcs to Spread Communism
by Sugarino
Summary: After Elthibar Jewed some guy out, he makes a pact with Satan who turns out to be busy so he does it with a Nazi-Lesbian and a cross-dresser (trap) instead. This inexplicably makes Spain side with Mordor who have made an army of traps and Orcs to invade Corona and make traps and gay marriage legal. !Very good Christian story. You should read. Highly spiritual!


All seemed to be well in Dunbroch as the taxes were cut because of the economic boom that had happened when Elthibar had sold so much land to the people. This was actually a lie as he had sold more land to the Jewish bourgeoisie and his fellow capitalists and not to the people since that was a filthy socialist thing to do. With more land under the control of the Jews then there was less opportunity for better marketing for farming, smiting, manufacturing, and building among the four clans. However things were about to be challenged as one man back in Corona wished to remove Elthibar from power and Merida to if she were to get in the way. He had been angry ever since the humiliation of misunderstanding when he was accused of the assassination attempt of Elthibar and Kristoff at Mushu and Ariel's wedding reception. Elthibar didn't fabricate anything against Marcus to have him falsely accused but he didn't do anything to prove his innocence either, at least not until Marcus had paid Elthibar sixty percent of the gold that was mined back at his old estate since Elthibar was a kike after all and Jews gotta Jew and thus it cost him and the guild dearly.

Rapunzel was able to help Marcus the younger out with a financial bail out when so much funds were missing to pay such heavy bills but nothing in the estate had been the same since. At least in a land where there was no crime, that made finance so much easier. However, that did not mean that financial problems when away. So many of the estates prized possessions were sold to cover the debts before the budget could be balanced again. The estate was not as beautiful as it had been. Elthibar would have had little to no trouble had he faced a financial crisis like that for he built that estate back from when it was a wooden fortress in the middle of the woods... with his parent';s money of course mooching off the socdem welfare system, but Marcus had no such knowledge on strikefinancial management/strike didn't mooch off other people's money.

"After this lawsuit so many people in this estate have now insulted me and mocked me saying that I am a fool and that it was better when Elthibar ruled this estate!" Marcus exclaimed. "I'm now the laughing stock of all Corona! If it weren't for what wealth I had, I would be hopeless because I have lost my dignity, my honor! They call me the second rate son and are comparing me to my father."

"You must help the people to see past all that," the estate reverend declared. "After all, what is done is done and the future is what matters."

"But I don't understand!" Marcus replied. "I left the Catholic church because they are starting to blackmail my king and my family. Now that I'm in the Coronian Lutheran church, I still face trouble. My father is dead, Elthibar has betrayed me by speaking up for that fool Kristoff, and now he humiliated me throughout the land by taking from me the only thing that I could use to help this estate prosper! He was like my brother once! Am I just serving the wrong church or has God abandoned me?"

From somewhere the ebil and homosexual forces of darkness stirred at this comment.

"God has not abandoned you," the reverend declared. "You should not have insulted Elthibar as he left when he was banished because your attempts to humiliate him only made him angry with you. I know what he did was not right, taking advantage of your to find evidence on whether or not you were guilty, but we must focus on the future of this estate."

"I will get back at him if it is the last thing that I do!" Marcus exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "I swear by it! By Mother Church in Rome, by the Lutheran churches of Arendelle and Corona, by the church of England, by the church of Dunbroch, by the Greek Orthodox church, every church out there, by Saint Mary, by Saint John, and by every saint in the book!"

"Please, renounce this oath before you fail to fulfill it," the reverend pleaded.

"Why?" Marcus questioned as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "Most of the people in this kingdom are loyal to Rapunzel but the majority of the people that live in this estate are more loyal to Elthibar than Rapunzel and they would turn on me and her for him if they have the chance. I need to get rid of him to save this estate and the kingdom...and to redeem my honor and make him pay for my humiliation! To hell with it! I SWEAR BY SATAN!"

Well that was their cue now.

"It doesn't matter whom I believe was better for this estate or who I like more," the reverend declared. "I have sworn an oath to God to serve the lord of this estate and since Elthibar is gone, that makes you my new land lord. I do not agree with revenge but I will obey your orders provided that I am not violating any of God's commands or any orders of Rapunzel."

"I need those who want him removed from Dunbroch's position of Lord Regent," Marcus declared. "Send messages to Malcor Frollo, Kyle Akers, and Lord Ralph. With them on my side, I can get Elthibar out of the way and make him understand the price of humiliating a foster brother."

"There won't be need for that."

A new voice chimed in. The figure was dressed in a hooded black cloak concealing their identity.

"Who are you?" questioned the reverend. The room they were in was locked and not a sound was heard, a door opening, a window shuffling, nothing.

"Who I am is unimportant. What you want is."

The figure throw a card like a throwing knife at Marcus who caught it in his hands. The back was like any other playing card but turning it around clearly had the mark of the beast, the goat and pentagram. The revernd audibly gasped and spook up.

"My lord please think rationally about this!" He pleaded but Marcus had already walked up to the figure.

"I accept"

* * *

Elthibar had finished up and wanted to make sure everything was right in the foreign relations. He saw that things were going poorly with Corona and he realized even more what a terrible thing that he had done. It seemed that Dunbroch and Corona were even worse off in their relations with each other than when Elthibar and Merida began the diplomacy in the first place. He realized that he was not the ruler that he wanted to be. However instead of realizing that he was fucking up international relationships he decided he would remain at his post.

"Sir Echeart, please make sure that the guard keeps a watch on the sea," Elthibar declared.

"What do you mean my lord?" Echeart questioned.

"I think with Ralphie being angry with me, I believe that we are on the brink of war with Corona and I want to make sure that I am prepared to meet my mistakes if they come back to haunt me," Elthibar replied.

"But the action against the witches was an act of combat and defense," Echeart declared. "With Corona, you just asked Marcus to hire you as his lawyer and that is how you proved his innocence."

"You don't understand," Elthibar replied. "It has nothing to do with the conflict with Theodora and Evanora. After all, I have done plenty of wrong."

Elthibar went in to study and take care of the business of selling much of the swamp land that he had transformed into farmland. However, he could not continue as the burden of guilt lay heavy on his shoulders. He lay his head down on his desk as his arms wrapped around his head and wept. Merida came in and saw his head down as he wept.

"Elthibar, are you alright?" Merida questioned.

"No," Elthibar replied as he lifted his head. "I'm always getting reminded about the past and I just want to move on but even when I am alone I can not forget it. This is about the lawsuit filed against Marcus."

"But that argument we had was months ago," Merida declared. "I forgive you."

"I'm not speaking of our argument," Elthibar replied. "I am speaking of my actions against my foster brother. I would not blame Eugene himself if he said that he hated me. Plus I am supposed to set a good example for the people and our children. With our second one on the way, how am I going to be able to be a good parent to our second child?"

"Maria is too young to remember what happened," Merida declared. "Plus even David the king of Israel messed up. He made an even bigger mistake, remember?"

"I remember," Elthibar replied.

"Plus even my father has made mistakes as king," Merida declared. "Plus my translation in the Bible has reached up to 1 John and it said that if we confess our sins than Christ will forgive us. Plus I forgive you."

"I will never be a good king, a good father, or even a good husband," Elthibar replied.

Merida left him alone feeling so broken hearted for the fact that she could not cheer him up. Elinor and Fergus then walked in.

"You know, at least you have your faith," Elinor declared. "After all, I was one of the many in Dunbroch who did not have their heart right with the lord. How else did I fall to the curse?"

"You know, I am really proud of you realizing your mistakes," Fergus proclaimed. "That is what makes a good ruler. Plus remember our motto? Mend the bond torn by pride."

"I have damaged all of us and I can no longer make amends for this realm," Elthibar replied. "I'm a small issue now to our nation."

"That's not true," Fergus declared. "You matter to your men, to your people, to the clans, to the soldiers, and even to us."

"You must know that we really do love you,"Elinor proclaimed as Fergus started humming. "Oh, you are going to love this."

Fergus began to sing:

If I had words to make a day for you,  
I'd sing you a morning golden and true.  
I would make this day last for all time,  
then fill the night deep in moonshine.  
If I had words to make a day for you,  
I'd give you a morning golden and true.  
I would make this day last for all time,  
and fill the night deep in moon shine.

Fergus began to sing it all over again as Elinor joined him. They danced a jig together in the process as they sang. Elthibar looked and admired the elaborate jig. As they finished Elthibar smiled and hugged them both.

"I am so happy to be a part of a family," Elthibar declared. "Especially your family."

As Elthibar happily danced and sang with the family he forced himself on the Army of Darkness and League of Shadows leaders watched on, silently gazing from their own domain. The witch Maleficent had conjured up a spell which when cast in her cauldron projected the scene like a T.V allowing the members to watch and listen in.

"My, my. It seems his heart is more arrogant then we first thought? Not even your magic could change his heart could it?"

She spoke to her two superior while stroking the raven perched on her shoulder. The two were in their hood cloaks concealing their identities.

"Honestly we were trying to be nice to the little shit for once and trying to give him a second chance. On any normal person it would have made him turn around and realize his mistake. Not Tardbar. His army of personal ass lickers only made him witness minor depression before he went his standard of being a giant douche."

The witch liked their power but she still wasn't used to the abrasive language.

"Of course. So what is the next plan of action?"

"It's simple," said her other superior. "We ask him if traps are gay."

* * *

Elthibar had arrived in Corona by a quick journey. It was a few days after his depressed state from which he needed comfort. It was not easy on the trip since he had to make such preparations as to study as well as work diplomacy. As he departed, he didn't think that he would feel disappointed in seeing Corona again. The angry letters that lord Ralph had sent him had made Elthibar feel uneasy.

When Marcus saw Elthibar's ship pull in, he had an idea on how to destroy his reputation. He had no idea who these hooded figures were but they would a plan for him. A plan that would get him sweet vengeance for all that fucking autist had done to him. Since it was one of the newer larger ships of the Dunbroch fleet, he felt that he would have little to no trouble being unnoticed while going aboard since he had learned quite a lot about stealth from Elthibar back when they were friends. Sadly once the league of the shadows realized that Marcus actually did match the Tard's stealth I.E having none at all. They had some work to do. He don't know what they did but they claimed that would give him briefly a small portion of their power to use dark magic. True to their word he was finding he had a few powers at his disposal such as what they called blink and tethering which would help him get on the ship.

He was at the side of the crowd and he was thinking of an excuse to raise a case against Elthibar. Elthibar was searching for one to speak with on behalf of Dunbroch but he felt as if things would end up going poorly in the process.

"I tell you this is not a good idea!" Marcus' assistant exclaimed.

"Come now miss," Marcus replied. "We had the opportunity for a better standard of living when Elthibar took it from us. Now he may not have not understood that I was innocent but he took advantage of my situation."

"You mean he Jewed you?"

Marcus jumped in surprise. That same hooded figured appeared next to him.

"You!"

"I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid, but yes Klein Jewed you like they all do."

"But Rapunzel should not have banished him in the first place, plus that's anti-semitic" the assistant declared.

"One he needs to be sent to the Alaskan gulag so his banishment was not enough. Two no one gives a shit since it's a fact."

The last part had to be conceded for all parties present.

"This is exactly what started this whole thing in the first place. After all, if you succeed in helping me, then you can be my assistant manager. The regent of the estate." Explained Marcus

"I thought you told us not to take bribes," A nun declared. The hooded figure wondered where the hell this nun came from in this autist's fanfic. They literally came from no where."

"Well don't you remember how not every one of his efforts were noble and how your church had to be sold to the protestants for the sake of paying the bills?" Marcus replied. "Why our holy mother Mary would not be pleased at this process. Plus with eliminating the reputation of an honorable Protestant this could help us gain favor with the pope in Rome. Like our dark companion said, he Jewed us."

"Ah, I see," the nun replied. "This is for a worthy cause."

"But isn't this wrong to take revenge by breaking the law to get even?" the assistant questioned.

"Who said that it was unjust or lawbreaking when in the end he suffers the penalty for his crime?" Marcus declared.

"Also human rights don't apply to Jews." Replied the hooded figure.

"So, the gold that Elthibar has never used will be back in good use and the people will be well off again!" the nun exclaimed with excitement.

"But that is the exact mindset that Elthibar had when he charged you for sixty percent of the gold mined as his fair share," the assistant warned. "Plus if we get so used to gaining wealth without working for it then it will do more damage than good."

"Are you sure she isn't a kike herself?" Asked the hooded figure this time. It was becoming obvious that the only reason she existed was to try and make Elthibar look good.

"Oh you know the people have a strong work ethic and just by returning what is ours, we just might be bringing God's favor on us," Marcus declared before he started singing.

Marcus: Don't you remember the way  
Our sainted mother  
Would pray for and guide us  
With Her lullaby

"NO!"

Marcus got a karate on the back of the head from the unknown figure.

"Sith, was very clear that there would be no song faggotry in this fic."

* * *

Elthibar was going through some paperwork at the castle and he soon got news of unrest and attempts to dispose Merida from her position as heir to the throne. Elthibar wondered what could be causing this and felt a bit nervous in the process. I mean he knew what should have been cuasing this but he had a feeling. A sinking feeling that it was "those two" again. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about them, especially her, that god awful girl. That Nazi. He took the notices and headed outside to the courtyard suspecting that she was in the midst of looking after Maria and Cailean. Most would have looked in the nursery but Elthibar knew that though Merida had married him and already had two children, it didn't deter her spirit for riding or firing arrows in the process.

"Good day Elthibar," Merida declared. "What are you doing down here? You look troubled."

"It is this," Elthibar declared as he showed Merida the papers. They were grotesque to put it lightly. At least to him. They had what looked to be girls. They had smooth skin, slim bellies and waists, nice curves, but they clearly had a pair of nuts hanging out of their panties with written in large letters underneath "THE DICK MAKES IT BETTER!" Another one had obvious anal sex with the message "Don't be dooper, do it in the Pooper." The final one she looked at had what appeared to be a lesbian couple of Asian origin with a pink haired pig tailed girl french kissing with a girl with purple eye and long black hair. Next to it was the League of Shadow's Hammer and Sickle Logo next to the girls and behind them was an eagle holding the pagan Swastika rune. This one simply read "YURI BELONGS TO THE NAZBOLS! FUCK OFF JEWISH GLOBALISTS XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD."

"Many have accused you of hating me and abandoning your love for me because we had a few disagreements and others have accused you of legalizing sodomy in Dunbroch and making an official statement that trap aren't gay."

His albino nig nog skull froze for a second thinking this over.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL EVEN IS A TRAP?"

"These are meaningless words Elthibar," Merida replied. "There is no reason to panic plus we are a free realm and in a free realm even rumors and propaganda are allowed to drift."

"This must be from Kyle," Elthibar declared. "I have a feeling that rebellious knave is at it again."

"Elthibar, stop being so paranoid," Merida replied. "No one believes this foul gossip. Plus I may have done some extremely ungodly things in my life like muff diving but I have learned my lesson not to do so again. Plus you know I love you Elthibar. No matter what you have done, I still love you and always will. After all, my mother didn't give up on me when I betrayed her and I won't give up on you just because of a few arguments that we have had in the past couple of days."

"I love you to Merida," Elthibar declared. "I am still worried though because some Puritans in England think this is true and they are up to something. Even the Catholics in Ireland are unhappy with us since they actually want to legalize traps."

"Ireland is under English control, there is nothing to worry about," Merida replied.

"But that is exactly what concerns me," Elthibar declared. "The Irish will move after their English overlords first and create a homosexual paradise and after that they will turn their attention towards us. Even I know the Duchy of Weselton is mobilizing their forces with this new Trap weapon."

"Oh the duke of Weselton and his fembois would stand no chance against our noble highlanders," Merida replied. "Now, how about a ride through the forest? It will help you take your mind off this."

"I just hope they are in a good mood after what I did in the middle of the hall last night," Elthibar declared as he mounted and rode off with Merida into the woods. Before they could however a guard came to him.

"Delivery!" He said while handing Elthibar a package. Curious. He didn't order anything.

"What's in it?" Merida asked. Elthibar took the lid off the crate it was in... and throw up his lunch and fell over screaming. Merida came over to inspect before Elthibar told her to back away for his own good. In the box was the severed head of Kyle along with a note. The note itself was written in blood presumably that of Kyle's. He knew who wrote it too due to the message.

"LOLOLOLOLOL you are a giant fggt."

* * *

Brutus was assembling a meeting and secretly invited Kristoff along in order to explain his plan. Being a asskisser - I mean good friend of Elthibar and Marcus the elder, he wanted to do all in his power to restore Elthibar and his legacy to the estate in Corona. It may be owned by someone else in the lore of this story but god damn it Elthibar is a kike so he gets to Jew whatever he wants. Brutus had assembled the Praetorian unit in order to discuss an important matter. There was also an autistic Pole with the name tag "My Name is not Bastius". Tat was a relief as it would be bad if that was Bastius.

"Men," Brutus announced. "It is only a matter of time before Kristoff arrives and many of us when we leave with him will not be able to come back. This mission will have us at the risk of being labeled as heretics, traitors, and brigands but history will speak of us as heroes, saints, and patriots. Our actions will be misinterpreted as treason but we can stop a war before it happens. However we may not be able to set foot on Coronian soil again. If you are willing to accept this mission, say 'Aye!'"

"Aye!" the entire unit shouted in return except Bastius who was too busy getting drunk be a Polish shota and all.

"Now, the estate has suffered all because of Rapunzel's carelessness and the ignorance and stupidity of Marcus the Younger," Brutus declared. "As the rest of the kingdom benefits, this estate has suffered. We will do what we can to expose the corruption of Marcus and find a way to reinstall Elthibar as leader of this estate and to leave Rapunzel no choice. However, we may all be hunted by Marcus and Rapunzel but we must allow Rapunzel to have her mind clear and to keep this kingdom from falling back into Catholicism."

"Homuraism-Orthodoxoy is much better tbh," Interjected the drunken shota.

Marcus ended up making the final preparations for when Kristoff would arrive. He was hoping and for the first time, praying that things would go well. Yet with misconceptions and abuses of power on both sides, even Brutus didn't know whether or not he was doing the right thing or the wrong thing. The drunkbol shota did. He poured cyanide into the punch bowel for teh lulz. That will teach those autistic protestants.

* * *

Gothia, being bankrupted and in need of assistance had no choice but to sell out to the principality of Saxony. The prince of Saxony had some territory bordering what the Coronians called the East Realm and also what we would know as Austria. There was also a small amount of land near Corona nearby which enabled the prince of Saxony to annex the territory as to make sure it didn't fall into chaos. However, the prince of Saxony was about to consider selling the land that he had much to the dismay of the people since many of those in Saxony were Protestant. With Elthibar's departure, Corona had grown more Catholic which also meant that they could very well lose Corona as an ally and possibly lose it back to the Holy Roman Empire.

Why is this important to the story? Well, Malcome had returned as to speak with a priest in Gothia and to make sure that all was well. This young boy ended up selling some of his wares as he traveled among the different merchants in Gothia. His name of course was Francise and he was a devout Catholic Christian but seeing as how the previous Catholic ruler abused his power, most of the populace didn't dare trust the Catholic people and joined the Lutheran church of Gothia as a result of Malcor's tyranny. So instead he convert to Homuraism.

"Do we have the amount we need?" Francis asked a fellow merchant.

"You worry too much boy," a merchant replied. "A smart boy like you probably doesn't even need a tutor anymore."

"How else am I supposed to succeed at my age unless I have the intelligence for it?" Francis questioned. "I need enough to pay my tutor for another year!"

"Please, with your investments and your carvings, how could we possibly go wrong?" another fellow merchant replied to him. "I'm certainly glad that we have this boy. I have enough money to send my children to school longer than I have been in school."

Just then, another citizen ended up traveling aside them and noticed the fine Homura nendroids and MadoHomu hentai mangas.

"Would you like to buy any sir?" Francis questioned. "I have made them myself and not just for my artwork but also to bring glory to Homura so perhaps if you want something made that would remind you of Homura, you can request one."

"And what is this manga here?" the citizen requested as he held one of the hentai mangas containing tribaldism.

"That one is my own hentai of our Lady's daughter Homucifer," Francis declared. "One of my fellow merchants here is not so keen on these being of a different belief but we have made other hentai together that we both can agree on. And if some seem too expensive, I can cut you a deal as to make sure you don't exceed your funds."

"Oh another Homuraist here is he!" the citizen scolded as two others arrived. "And I don't doubt that this one here is a Jew!"

The other merchant panicked as he could see that he was correct. The Jew cries out in pain as you strike it. Plus those weary of tyranny would often be overly judgmental of any foreign beliefs in Gothia. The citizens ended up seizing the Jew, Francis, and the last merchant. They were about to take things into their own hands when suddenly they were interrupted.

"Why should you care so much about the boy?" someone questioned. "He has done nothing to you and neither has that other Homuraist merchant. Also, you can kill the kike. No one likes them. Take me instead of them."

"It's him!" one of the citizens exclaimed as they let the three go.

"Seize them!" the other citizen cried.

Just then a large mob ended up gathering around the man for they knew him to be Malcor. He was yanked by his arms and legs when suddenly a Lutheran priest ended up stopping them.

"Enough!" the priest cried. "Have you all not had your fill of death?!"

"This man was the one who showed us that the Catholic church is no longer among God's chosen, started Homuraism, and turned all of our women into lesbian yuri fiends!" the first citizen replied.

"He must die for what he has done to our people!" the second one cried. "We are not the authority here and if he must die then we should leave that to the lord mayor! Plus God taught us to be loyal to the authority and his fate must be left to the judicial officials of Saxony!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" a mounted noble came and questioned.

"They were trying to kill Malcome after he has repented," the Lutheran priest declared.

"Let him go!" the nobleman requested. "There has been enough death. Plus if we should deal with him, we should deal with him later. He may have been a murderer but he was never an oath breaker. Will you come back when you are called for a trail if necessary?"

"I will," Malcome replied.

"That settles it then," the noble declared as he sent the others away.

"Why did you do that father?" Francis questioned.

"I had to do something right after what I have done wrong," Malcome replied. "Will you come with me son?"

"NO!" Francis exclaimed. "You should have thought about that before you abused my sister!"

"All I ask for is another chance son to be your father," Malcome requested.

"Give him another chance, plus he is the father that God has given you," the Homuraist merchant requested.

"Plus we are also taught to obey our parents," the Jew declared. "It is in the ten commandments."

"He is no true father after what he has done!" Francis replied.

"Also gas the kike" He said shoving a blade through the kike's head.

"I only wanted to make amends and save you from those who hated me," Malcome declared.

Little did he know that his past would continue affecting him throughout the entire year. It would soon stretch into Corona and influence the plot.

Actually not really. This was one big lipped alligator moment and is too autistic to keep in.

* * *

Everything was becoming troublesome as more and more people were then accusing Merida of promoting destructive behavior like sodomy, and saying that traps are gay, and lolicon stuff. Elthibar knew that something had to be done about it. So he hired the straightest person he knew "Bubsby the Bob Cat" to purge all homos and faggots across the land. He knew of the Bob Cat from the anti-Lolicon alliance days.

"How goes the fight against sodomy Busby!"

Bubsby gave the straightest salute and told Elthibar that his anti-homosexual forces would make sure that everyone is 100% straight and following god's true path. This was good. Elthibar would need this fighter of straightness later for he was planning to address Corona on these issues of morality. He and Merida were bravely planning to address the public about what could possibly be an impostor. However, the "Union of Marriage Expansion" were all gathered up to hear what Elthibar and Merida had to say along with many of the Presbyterians and the representatives of the few remaining Catholic church members now turned to Homuraism.

The Union of Marriage Expansion was lead by an Anglo named Mateo who was a Jewish trap. Among his ranks were feared enemies such as Felix Argyle, Hime Akriwa, Shidou Itsuki, and Hideyoshi. These traps were the most dangerous enemies in Corona leading good people away from straight relationships with loving sex for god to lust after the feminine and beautiful penis. He must put a stop to this. He and Bubsby were ready.

"As you all know, one has accused my wife of promoting sodomy, loliconism, and traps not being gay and also this same person has said that Elizabeth of England has planned to invade us but all these accusations are false," Elthibar declared.

"I swear it on my honor that I have nothing what-so-ever to compel this new union to have it's policies to be imposed on the people as it would force the churches of Dunbroch to compromise their faith and motivate an invasion from different nations," Merida proclaimed. "Most of all it offends God. God hates faggots and we surely do not pick and choose when to help the LGBT community. Also Elizabeth Tudor and I have met with each other and she was afraid that we would invade her or support France if they were to invade since France thinks traps are not gay. This too we have dealt with seeing as we have secured France with the help of Arendelle and made sure they accept that traps are gay and ban faggots. We have every reason to prevent an invasion of this island, especially from Spain as they have turned their eye towards England to bring the glory of traps to their nationas Spain as already fallen to homosexual degeneracy involving traps."

As soon as many of the members of the Marriage Expansion Union heard that the princess and the royal family were not accepting their proposal they were beginning to grow restless. The feminine penises were now erect and ready for rape and dildo billy-clubs were at the ready.

"Also in order to ensure the security and continuing stability of our clans, these works of propaganda are by order of the king, banned from the public as it poses a threat to our existence as a society," Elthibar declared.

Just then, the Union ended up getting violent. The guards as well as some of the most trusted knights moved in to try and calm them down but it was to little avail. They ended up killing a few men, women, and even a few children as this got out of hand, beating them with their dildos and sexually confusing the vaniggers they assaulted. The guards and the knights had no choice but to resort to combat from which to contain the rioters with Bubsby leading the way head first into the crowd since he wanted to electrocute some faggots.

"Guards, call for reinforcements!" Elthibar exclaimed.

"Don't worry my lord," Sir Alistair replied. "My son is helping along with Bubsby the faggot killer. These rebels will not hurt you or Merida."

Elthibar and Merida ended up joining in to help contain the rioters but it was difficult seeing as their was a lot of chaos. From their vantage point they saw Bubsby about to stab the Jewish trap until a straight loli trap tackled him. Then Felix the cat along with several lolis dragged Bubsby away and started lewding him in hot cat boi on cat boi action.

"HELP ME!" He screamed out but he was Slavic and Anglo so no one cared and Elthibar was too much of an asshole. Oh and Alistair's son got stabbed loli. Even in the original this was shitty and no one really cared. As Elthibar ran way scared for his butthole Busby was converted to a lolicon trap lover now proclaiming that "traps are not gay" thus still keeping his heterosexuality.

The unfortunate thing was that things were only about to get worse as there was now a new insurrectionist group on the rise. Oh and Emperor Palpatine also appeared and raped Elthibar in the ass anyway for stealing his line then electrocuted his balls making him sterile for the lulz.

* * *

It was later on in Corona that the Praetorian unit had secured the area and made sure that no one else was getting into the office of Marcus the Younger. Brutus tried the door but it was locked and Marcus had melted all the keys but his own. Brutus then went outside and then broke the window before he went in and ended up looking into Marcus' documents.

"Good, very good," Brutus declared. "We now have the evidence from which to avert war and to have Marcus banished from the estate. I think it is time that I allow a copy of these documents to be revealed and Rapunzel to know about it. Of course we will need to get out of here before Rapunzel asks how we got the documents."

"HY KURWA! WHAT ISZ YA DOING!"

The abrupt sound and lights that turned on made Brutus evacuate his bowels. Turning around he found the slured speech to have come from that autsitc Pole they hired.

"BASTIUS! What in the seven hells are you doing here?"

Th Drunkbol shota stumbled around drink in hand.

"Nazbol party, it is the gang for you and me. Nazbol party, Robbie Rotten is one of us. Nazbol party, kill that fucker Sportacus."

Brutus had no idea what he was singing about, how he got in this building without alerting the guards, breaking a door, or breaking a window. He also wished he packed more underwear.

"And what of the broken glass sir?" a soldier questioned.

"Leave it to me," Brutus replied. "Now I saw something about a meeting and where Brutus would meet. I am going away for a while. It's just outside the border."

As Brutus passed the borders of Corona into a secret underground meeting hall held by the Hapsburgs, he knew that Brutus was up to near treason. Just then he heard a familiar voice of a wizard who had once helped Thorin and Altair's fellowship against the Illuminati's army of orcs. He recognized him to be Saruman the White, the wizard of Isenguard.

Also that glass thing will never be mentioned again. Bastius being the good shota that he is chased after the smelly man to make him pay for breaking the window.

"We must persuade the Templars and the Army of Darkness to join our alliance," Saruman declared.

"What about the queen from England after her people had my wife locked up?" King Phillip of Spain questioned. "I'm not signing anything until her head is on a spike."

"Saruman is against us?" Brutus whispered as he got a closer look.

"I am a man of my word your majesty. With our traps and my connections we will turn Corona into a homosexual paradise fit for the Nazbol gang," Saruman declared.

"With these new ships and soldiers, you will have the finest navy in Europe," Marcus proclaimed.

"As I have explained earlier, a few more counties and lords will rally to our cause with your support my lords," Saruman declared.

"What is spoken here may cause a civil war as the actions would be interpreted as treason," a Spanish knight replied.

"Whatever the case, the Praetorian unit of Corona is at your disposal my lord," Marcus declared.

"The City-state of Venice will sign your treaty," a Venetian representative proclaimed.

"Good, very good," Saruman replied. "Our friends from the Hapsburg league have pledged their support and when their forces along with the League-Of-Shadows are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than any in the world. The Protestants will be overwhelmed. The North Sea alliance will agree to any demands we make. What say you to our alliance?"

Saruman turned toward the representative for the League-Of-Shadows and Army of Darkness. Unlike the others their identity was concealed in a black hooded cloak.

"With Spain promising to convert to Homuraism and spread national trapitalism we accept your alliance in war against Corona and the Anglos. The "Union of Marriage Expansion" has only grown due to that autist not being smart enough to handle it on his own and the general population realizing the glory of traps. Creating this shitty straw man was the worst thing he could have done. We are all united to see Elthibar removed from power for everyone's sake."

Brutus could not believe what he was seeing. There was a plot going on that would bring a war like he could not imagine. That no one could imagine. He had to warn Lord Elthibar. The world deepened on it.

"There you are Kurwa!"

Brutus turned around to see the Shota nazboi, and also the clocked over the head with the shota's bottle. As he feel over to the ground writhing in pain and bleeding from his head the last thing he saw was Saruman and the cloaked figure approach him.


End file.
